orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Master
' Cygnus', referred to as "the Old Man" by his apprentice, is a non-playable character in Orcs Must Die! and Orcs Must Die! 2. He narrates the main story during cut scenes and appears in dialogues between characters in . He is the oldest War Mage in The Order, having fought for it for 300 years. He was also the teacher of both The War Mage and The Sorceress. The Sorceress was his first apprentice and he taught her everything he knew. (so good in fact that she decided she should rule) When she left the Order to use Horde against the Order the Master felt responsible for her actions and as such he neglected the education of his second apprentice, the War Mage. Especially because the War Mage wasn't the brightest mind (or just plain idiot) in the Order and was deemed simply unteachable in the magical arts. Prior to events of Orcs Must Die! he was one of the last War Mages defending Rifts from the Orcs. He fought against endless hordes only to one day slip on the blood of a kobold and supposedly crack his head on the portal stairs themselves. Left for dead, the War Mage took his crossbow and bladestaff and left him there; he didn't even check to see if his teacher was still breathing. The Master was left unconscious, but he watched the War Mage's progress telepathically and was quite amused that there was actual progress, apparently his worst and stupidest apprentice didn't die defending the Rifts but rather surprisingly prospered even when the other War Mages perished. The Master regained consciousness shortly after the War Mage closed the last Rift and sealed the magic flow between two worlds, which in effect foiled the Sorceress' plans. It was him who saved his first exiled apprentice from the orcs by opening a new Rift. He knew that Rifts are responsible not only for the orc menace, but also all good advantages given by magic. The common people started starving without magical rains for growing food or dying from diseases when the healing magic failed. He did say that of all the war mages, only his apprentice was determined enough to sacrifice even his own power by cutting off the flow of magic, or it was just plain stubborn stupidity. That's why he decided to choose the "lesser" evil - the orcs, and began to construct new fortresses to contain new Rifts which restored the magic flow between worlds, while his two apprentices did what they do best - killed the orcs. Thanks to their efforts, the magic returned to the world and the grateful people started joining the Order, and soon enough it was rebuilt under the guidance of the War Mage and the Sorceress. After the magic returned, the War Mage and the Sorceress never saw their master again; he probably decided his time was over. Orcs Must Die! Unchained The Master, ' is a playable character in ''Orcs Must Die! Unchained. He needs to be unlocked either through the shop or a card pack(tiny chance). He uses the master's staff which can also fire chain lightning similar to the Lightning ring. Abilities * '''Rift Lord (passive) - While the Master's mana is high, he has increased physical and elemental armor. When near a rift, he does more damage and regains health and mana more quickly. * Old '''(passive) - Being so old can't be good for ones health. Any health bonuses and healing are halved. * '''Feign Death- The Master drops to the ground and is invulnerable. If the Master moves, he will stand up and stop feigning death. Otherwise, he will stand up after a short time. * 'Meditate '- The Master is frozen in place, but recharges mana extremely quickly. If he moves, takes action, or is hit, he stops meditating. If he is hit while meditating, he is briefly stunned. Lore Records of the Master's childhood are lost to history, and he never discusses his past. All anyone living knows is that he was one of the most powerful but least personable mages of the old Order. After helping the War Mage and Sorceress reopen the rifts, the Master planned to enjoy a quiet retirement. But when he learned that the Unchained were preparing invasions not just his own world but countless other worlds, he reluctantly returned to fight for the Order one last time. The Master's relationship with his two former students remains strained. He is content to allow the War Mage and Sorceress to lead the new Order, preferring to remain in the background. But he is often critical of their decisions and especially scornful of the quality of some of the newer recruits, notably the Apprentice. He has found he has much in common with Ancestor, as they both like to grumble about the new generation of mages while fondly recalling the glory days of the old Order. Some have dismissed the Master as an old man past his prime. But on the battlefield, he remains at the top of his game. Few mages can channel the energy of the rifts with as much raw power and as little waste as the Master. Years of experience have taught him when to fight, when to retreat, and even when to fake his own death - a tactic he's honed to perfection through years of practice. Gallery 2012-08-03_00005.jpg|The Master and his apprentice 2012-08-03_00006.jpg|"He's just unteachable" 2012-08-03_00002.jpg|The Master defending the Rift 2012-08-03_00003.jpg|The Master "dead" 2012-08-03_00004.jpg|The Master and The War Mage Masterawake.jpg|Awakening Master1.jpg|A new beginning Master2.jpg|The Master opening the first Rift Category:Characters